VR2: Len
by ShockWaveDragon
Summary: Rin is just a bored princess with her two maids, and decides to make a robot friend. But when one of her maid turns jealous of the robot, what will happen to the robot friend, known as VR2: Len?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING NOTE: This chapter is extremely rushed.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid!  
**

* * *

Rin tapped her finger against the table. She was sitting in her huge living room. She was...a princess, you could call her, but her parents were mostly out for business so she only saw them once in two months. Or even less than that.

She had two maids: Miku and Miki. Miku was VR1, being a robot. Miki was SF-A2, also being a robot. She didn't have anyone else.

Then a dangerous idea came to her.

"VR1!" Rin never called them by their real names. "Come here this instant!"

Miku looked up from her book and walked over. They weren't dressed as maids, but were allowed to wear anything they wanted to, and Miku seemed quite teal-ish that day. "Yes, Rin-sama?"

The blonde smiled. "I was thinking," she said, "if I could make another robot."

At that, Miku flinched. "What did you say, Rin-sama?" she asked, trying to stay calm.

"You two are brilliant maids. Kind, polite, pretty and talented. Patient, too. Calm, and all those good things. You are wonderful," Rin said. "However, even though we are friends, we aren't _meant_ to be friends. You weren't made to, neither was SF-A2. Therefore, I want to create a robot that is _made_ to be my _friend_. I can't be lonely like this forever. Whatever it cost, I'll make it."

Miku looked at Rin carefully. She sighed. "Of course, Rin-sama. We'll make it; all three of us."

* * *

Three months later, he was completed.

A blonde, like Rin. He certainly looked like Rin, and the princess could only smile at her work.

"You are VR2: Len," she told him, spinning on her heel. "Come on VR2, I want to show you this place around; and want you'll be doing in order to help me. Understand, VR2?"

Len looked at his master. "Um...Rin-sama! I have a request!" he said. "Please don't call me 'VR2'...call me my real name, 'Len'!"

Such an easy request, yet so hard.

Rin turned to him, furious. "VR2. I am your master, you should know, so keep quiet and do _not_ complain. Come on, VR2, come with me."

And Len looked closed to tears. "Rin-sama! Come on...don't be like that..."

Miki realized Rin's error and tiptoed to her ear and said, "Rin-sama! That isn't the way you should treat friends..." Rin gulped. "Just call him 'Len'! It's the first step in having a friend!"

_'So calling someone their name...is the first step for making them your friend?'_ Rin asked herself.

"Fine...Len..." Rin winced as she said his name. She had never called anyone by their name before, and everyone at her school hated her, she didn't want them to be her friend... "Len, come on. Come with me."

Len finally smiled. "Yes Rin-sama! But Rin-sama may be a bit too long, don't you think?"

_'Maybe...just allowing him to call me "Rin" is also...being a friend?'_ Rin wondered to herself.

"Why isn't it...? Why don't you just call me 'Rin', then?" she suggested, a faint smile forming on her lips. "After all...you are supposed to be my friend, right?" She giggled.

Len nodded excitedly. "Okay, Rin!"

As the two blondes skipped off, the other two maid robots watched them run. But one of them felt a stab of jealousy.

* * *

"Rin~ Let's go to the park~" Len sang. "It's kinda boring in here~"

Rin glared at him. _'What the? What's with this carefree act of his? Just going wherever he wants as if HE'S the princess...which he's not...I didn't design him that way, did I?'_

All the same, the princess sighed. "Of course. Len."

Miku watched the two talk. Watch the two play. She felt extremely jealous, it wasn't fair. He could call her anything he wanted, make her call him his real name, yet it never did happen for the other two robots. That's when she began to think.

_'What makes him and me different? Why does Rin-sama treat him differently? Why is he so popular? Why can't we be like him? What makes it so that he doesn't have to do a single thing? Why does Rin treat him nicely?'_

"Rin-sama! Dinner is ready!" Miku said cheerfully.

Len stared at her. "Who's this? Some teal pig?" He laughed. "Ugly. Pig."

Rin laughed too. "Right, she's an ugly pig."

_"You two are brilliant maids. Kind, polite, pretty and talented. Patient, too. Calm, and all those good things. You are wonderful." _Miku's jaw dropped. LIAR. _LIAR!_

Who was he to have the right to call her an ugly teal pig?

"Rin-sama!" she cried, annoyed. "Why do you agree with him?"

"Why can't I?"

Miku looked at her master. "Don't talk to me!" she yelled, running up to her room.

Rin glared after her. "Don't talk to me like that! I have every right to kick you out!" she screamed back.

"Um...may I go to my room?" Len asked, standing up.

"Yes, of course Len."

He left.

And Miki stared.

"Rin...sama..." she said slowly. "That wasn't very nice to Miku. I know you're trying to be Len's friend, but you really did hurt Miku's feelings..." Miki turned her head. "And it still wasn't very nice to agree with Len."

Rin glared at her maid robot. "You too. Out. Get in your room. Now. No complaints."

"Now that's not fair!" Miki stomped her foot. "And dinner is ready. Get that stupid blonde perverted friend of your down here and eat. And Miku and I aren't eating. After all, you don't care for us."

* * *

Miku was preparing dessert.

And Rin came down.

"Good to see you in a normal mode, huh, VR1?" Rin said calmly. "Anyways, what are you making for dessert?"

Miku held back the urge to scream 'BITCH!' in Rin's face. "Orange, leek and cherry pudding," she replied, not meeting her master's eyes. "And I'm sorry for yesterday, Rin-sama. I was just not myself. I was..."

"Don't make any excuse. Now, get rid of the leek and cherry pudding. Make banana instead," Rin said simply.

"Is it for VR2?"

"Len. Yes."

"Rin-sama? Why can't I be your friend? I've been with you for my entire life, so have you. I do not get it. Why must you build an entirely new...robot?" Miku questioned. "You didn't have to go through all the trouble. Miki and I have been for you, always. Are we not good enough?"

Rin breathed. "It's not that, VR1. You are the best thing in the whole world...but...but...I can't have a maid as my friend."

Miku grabbed a banana. "Why not?"

There was silence for a bit. "Because Father says not to. And I have to listen to Father. I cannot be friends with you. That is what he told me. Otherwise, he would be very angry..." Rin hung her head. "Otherwise, I would become friends with you."

Miku's eyes widened. "When did he tell you? Why didn't he tell us?"

"I don't know..." Rin whispered quietly. "I don't even know why he doesn't want you as my friend, VR1..."

"Wouldn't he be much angrier if you built another robot?"

"He... Even if he would be, I won't allow him to uninstall Len," Rin said stiffly. "He's a precious friend of mine; I'm sure Father can understand that. All I have ever wanted is a friend, and a friend, and that's all. Len is treating me very nicely, so I have no complaints."

Miku sighed inwardly. "Yes...Rin-sama."

* * *

**So, my first story and chappie~! Rushed, don't you think? Sorry about that!**

**Review please!  
**

**~ShockWaveDragon  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD I'M SORRY I DROPPED OFF THE FACE OF FANFICTION!  
**

**Apart from that, we have another chapter. Yip yip hooray (blah). Next comes review replies, then the chapter. Don't get impatient, you.**

**lmonz (guest): Blah, sorry I took so long :(**

**Sheshe-AnimeLuver: I tend to be a little _hurried_ sometimes... I'm a sort of impatient person.**

**Meta Knight Star: Aha ha ha ha. I found out "Regret Message" because of my sister (I learn many songs from my sister. Derp). Uh-huh. I feel so... er... _dejected_ most of the Vocaloids fics are all classified as romance. It makes my dragon heart very sad (lies. I don't have one). Thanks for sharing my fic! Also, is your pen name based on Meta Knight, as in that masked dude from Kirby?**

**coleypepwars3679: Pft, the point of Len is basically a pampered little dude who gets everything his way because of dear little Rinny. And get Miku irate. Then boom. Climax appears. I KNOW, EVERYONE WILL WANNA MURDER LEN IN THIS STORY. OR A LOT OF PEOPLE WILL. Oh and, your profile picture is basically so LOL. Kirby with that _face_. I am laughing.**

* * *

The four of them were studying. Miku, Len, Miki and Rin were studying in the same room, all not facing each other. All of them had their silly school, also known as the education that exploded nine—make that ten, actually—layers of hell. Miku was writing on her workbook, getting her work done. Miki was doing the same, while Rin was feeling slightly lazier and simply just studying the textbook. **It** happened when a crushed up piece of paper came into contact with Miku's head.

The teal-haired robotic girl whirled around, only seeing a piece of crushed paper on the ground. Len was on the opposite side of her, facing the wall, so she couldn't see his face. Not that she wanted to see his cruddy face anyway. Cautiously, Miku picked up the paper and unfolded it.

_yo teal pig im getting bored_

Miku clenched her fists and whirled around, about to yell something when she remembered there were others studying too. And, if she shouted, Princess Rinny would always side Len anyway. She simply took her pen and angrily scrawled a reply.

_Shut up, not everyone is as free as you. And besides, your writing is terribly. Learn upper case and punctuation already!_

She threw it forcefully back at his cocky little head. She when whirled back to doing her work. Len grabbed the piece of paper lying on the ground before reading the message and wrote his own reply. He crushed it into a paper again, but Miki heard the sound this time. She tilted her head, nodding towards the crushed paper. Len plucked out another paper from his workbook **(A/n: GASP LEN HOW COULD YOU DO THAT IT'S WORK!)** and wrote something before tossing it to Miki. It read _"shh dont tell rinny"_ so Miki nodded. Len threw the crushed piece of paper at Miku again, except the teal-haired robotic girl caught it without looking behind. Len silently wondered how she did that.

Miku opened the note and read it carefully, and she felt like taking the penknife in her pocket and slicing his head off, so she could gloriously see all his gears drop out.

_sorry pig but im not a geek like you_

Furiously, Miku scrawled another reply. This time, she tapped her foot loudly, causing Len to turn around in curiosity. Rin and Miki didn't, because Miku always had a habit of tapping her foot loudly. Miku quickly aimed at Len's cocky little face and fired it, before swirling around back in her chair.

Curiously, Len opened it. And he didn't like paper being thrown in his face. His hair acted as a shield if she threw it from behind, but that sly little minx...

_Your IQ is probably really low, I'm guessing._

_IQ__?_ Len wondered. He turned to his dearest Rinny. "Rinny-chan, what does IQ mean?"

Rin groaned, not liking the idiotic question coming from the low-IQ idiot. "It stands for intelligence quotient, Len."

Len didn't really understand _quotient_ but he understood _intelligence_. He got the message from Miku. This time she was able to piss him off. And that made him completely livid. He wrote back a reply and then tried the same tactic as Miku. He tapped his foot loudly, but Miku didn't turn. But _Rin_ did.

"What Len?" she asked boredly. "What's the crushed paper in your hand?"

"O-Oh, rubbish!" Len said, smiling nervously. "I just accidentally tapped my foot too loud, don't worry, Rinny-chan."

Rin looked at him suspiciously before nodding and continued to revise. Len threw the paper at Miku, and unfortunately his aim sucked and it landed perfectly on her desk. Miku turned to him and smiled, and gave him a thumbs-up and mouthed "Thank you~". Len scowled. Miku grinned happily before opening the note.

_well at least im not a teal pig_

Miku smirked, because she knew he had no way of countering her message. She scrawled another reply, before Rin called out to her. "Miku, is there anything going on that I'm not aware of..?"

"Why would you think so?" Miku asked, whirling around to face her master. At the same time, she dropped the crushed paper in her pencil case, hiding it from Rin's view. "Of course nothing is going on, other than that idiot attempting to throw his rubbish at the rubbish bin, which is failing miserably. We're not talking, mouthing to each other, or passing notes. I know that's not allowed."

"Okay, good. And by the way? Len's not an idiot," Rin called. Miku scowled at how she defended him. When Rin turned back, Miku immediately threw the paper at Len. He picked it up and unfolded it.

_Your aim is lovely. Keep it up. And by the way, work on your counters. They suck, low-IQ idiot._

So that was her new nickname for him. Low-IQ idiot.

Len angrily tore out another workbook page, and to express his anger, he wrote in a giant handwriting. He then attempted to throw it at Miku but Rin turned at that moment when he was in mid-throw. Rin watched as the piece of paper hit Miku's head, causing Miku to turn around seemingly innocently, looking curiously at Len.

"So Len," Rin calmly asked, "kindly tell me why you threw a note at Miku's head? Miku, have you guys been passing notes?"

"No, not at all," Miku fibbed. "I was simply doing work, and he threw that at me, as you observed earlier." Inwardly, she laughed demonically.

Rin got out of her seat and picked up the note and unfolded it.

_you stupid fat ugly teal pig go to hell already_

"...Len...?" Rin turned to him, studying him. Len flinched under her gaze. "You know you're not supposed to pass notes during study time, right? And you're not supposed to say such mean words, right?"

"R-Right," Len muttered. Miku smirked. Rin's punishments were always super severe, there was no way Len was escaping now. "S-Sorry, Miku, Rin."

Rin smiled brightly. "It's okay~ After all, I'm sure you didn't mean it~"

If this was an anime, Miku's jaw would have dropped so hard it would break through the floor.

"But Rin-_sama_," Miku seethed, valiantly ignoring the fact that she had not been adding the "-sama" when she said Rin's name lately, and Rin didn't seem to mind anyway, "he deserves to be punished, for his words and actions!"

"But I'm sure he didn't mean it, VR1." Rin also ignored the fact that she had called her precious VR1 "Miku" a few times. "He was just being playful, that's all. No need to get all feisty."

"You—" Miku stood up, and then slammed her hands on her desk. She packed her things and shoved them in her bag. "I'm gonna go make dinner."

"Ooh, so am I, so am I!" Miki said enthusiastically, packing her things as well.

Rin watched them go before turning to Len. "Your actions are certainly tolerated by me, but not by Miki, and certainly not by Miku," she told him quietly. "You better change your ways otherwise..."

Len snorted. "It doesn't matter if they hate me. I don't like them too."

The blonde girl studied him for a while before nodding. "Okay."

* * *

_GODDAMMIT._

Miku looked through the cupboard again, but could find no sugar. She looked through again, but still could find none. It was after dinner and dessert, and Miku always liked having tea after those. But there was no sugar. At all.

Then again, she had caught Len eating a whole jar of sugar alone earlier...

He was lounging on the couch, watching kiddy shows.

"YOU GODDAMNED FUCKING DIABETES LOW-IQ ASSHOLE!" Miku shrieked. Miki gasped and immediately covered Miku's mouth, wagging her finger, but Miku all but shoved her hand away. "YOU BETTER GO TO THE STORE AND BUY MORE SUGAR! **_NOW_**!"

"Calm down, teal pig. Why don't you go yourself?"

Before Miku could lunge at him and start clawing his eyeballs out, Rin quickly ran down the stairs. "Miku, please, calm yourself. And don't use such language again... Besides, if there's no sugar, then aren't _you_ supposed to buy it?"

The demonic robotic girl glared a her master. "Yes, I _am_ supposed to, but dearest Len finished it! By himself!_** The entire jar**_! _**Alone**_!"

"Shh. Doesn't matter. Go buy it yourself, okay? Besides, I was gonna go bring Len to the theme park already." Rin rolled her eyes as she motioned for Len to follow her.

"What? So late? At night?" Miki asked incredulously. Rin looked at her over her shoulder.

"Did I stutter?"

"No, you didn't, but that's unbelievable. Len still has homework to finish." And the fact that he tore out workbook pages didn't help at all.

"Then he can stay up to finish it, simple."

Miki winced. _Everyone_ knew Rin said they had to sleep at nine-thirty. And _everyone_ knew she was super strict about that. "But Rin-sama! You can't—He's _already_ sleeping at ten every night. He's going to grow shorter."

Rin flashed a smile. "Oh please, he's fine! There's not supposed to be any stress in anyone's life, right?"

With that, Rin shoved on her boots and they left the house.

Miku ground her teeth together.

_"There's not supposed to be any stress in anyone's life, right?"_

_You say that, but look what happened to me now!_

She clenched her fists. "Okay, it's fine Miki. I'll go buy the sugar myself." _Because if I don't, Rin will send me instead of that bastard anyway._ She walked out of the house and walked in the direction of the store, fury practically burning in her.

Because even the sweetest of robots could turn into the darkest of demons.

* * *

**Blah I'M DONE AFTER MORE THAN HALF A YEAR! IT'S THE SECOND UPDATE! IT'S...IT'S MY RECORD TIME!**

**(Not.)**

**So I'd also like to thank all of you being ever-so-patient. This chapter is, evidently, building up Miku's hatred towards Len. Because that is the plot. Plot works, ShockyWaveyDragony is satisfied.**

**...Ew. I hate the nickname I just gave myself.**

**So, hopefully my updating speed will become faster. I'm not the freest of people, you know.**

**That's all~ Please review!**

**-ShockWaveDragon (aka ShockyWaveyDragony BLAH)**


End file.
